Alexandria Lightwood
by CissyBella98
Summary: A flash of light in Alec's room causes a change in Alec's appearance. I suck at summaries, so just read. Warning for Fem! Alec
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. Just to start with, I don't own any of the characters in this story, just the story line. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

Alec stared out the window of his bedroom, his phone sitting on the window sill beside him. He sighed as hem stared at the slowly descending sun, turning the sky the lavenders and soft blues of twilight. It had been merely days since he and Magnus had gone their separate ways, but he was still picking up his phone, dialing the familiar number and deciding against it before he called. It was pointless and getting him nowhere.

A sudden blue flash of light burst into existence in the middle of the room and Alec was thrown backwards, barely avoiding going through the window, instead smacking into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

There was a sharp knock on the door, drawing Alec back to consciousness. "Alec? What are you doing in there?" It was Isabelle, who had clearly heard the sound of him colliding with the wall. He stood, feeling unbalanced but putting that down to unconsciousness.

He pushed open the door, looking at his sister. A look of confusion came over Isabelle's face. "Izzy, what's wrong," asked Alec, staring at his sister curiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Institute?"

"Iz. It's me, Alec. Did you get hit in the head or something?" He looked at her in concern.

"You aren't my brother. For one thing, Alec is a boy. And you aren't exactly male. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Alec saw her with her fingers brushing her whip.

"What gives you the idea I'm not a guy. Yes, I'm gay, but that's no excuse to go calling me female." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest before realizing the cause of Isabelle's confusion. He glanced down and did what any reasonable person would do; he screamed.

When Isabelle realized that Alec would not stop screaming any time soon, she smacked him/ her in the head with the butt of her whip, just enough to render a person temporarily unconscious.

Several voices woke the unconscious Alec, discovering he had been moved to the infirmary. It took him several moments to remember what had happened, a hand moving to his temple where Isabelle had whacked him. It took him less than a moment longer to realize that he had gone through a drastic change for no apparent reason.

He groaned as the bright light was blocked from his view by two silhouettes over him. "She's alive. I was getting worried you'd killed her, Iz," said Jace's voice from one of the silhouettes.

"She surprised me. She came out of Alec's room. He wouldn't have a girl over, in his room, for obvious reasons," Isabelle said indignantly.

"So you tried to kill her?" The two ignored Alec's attempts to protest. She was still the Alec they knew. She still didn't have any idea what was going on, but they were talking about Alec as if she wasn't even there.

"You're awake," said Jace, only just seeing that Alec was, in fact, awake.

"So, who are you," said Isabelle.

"I told you. It's me," Alec tried to say, but it came out hoarsely, unintelligible. Her throat was dry, telling her they hadn't given her any water while unconscious. She tried again, getting the words out this time.

"Honestly, how long are you hoping to keep this charade up?" Isabelle turned away from the bed, pouring a glass of water. Isabelle wouldn't let a stranger go without water, and that's what Isabelle obviously thought Alec was.

"What about Magnus? He'd know if there has been something going on," Jace suggested.

"Yeah, but Alec said Magnus told us not to contact him," Isabelle replied.

"He'll want to get involved if it's something important involving Alec, wouldn't he?"

"No, he wouldn't," said Alec suddenly. She felt her heart constrict in her chest at the way they were casually talking about the warlock who had broken her heart merely days before.

"It's worth a shot," Isabelle said, leaving the room before Alec could protest. Alec grabbed the glass of water, realizing you couldn't win an argument with Isabelle, even if you were right.

As the glass touched Alec's lip, Jace said, "I don't believe you. Tell me what happened to my _parabatai_ and I'll let you out of here without telling Isabelle."

"Jace. It really is me," Alec said feebly. If Jace didn't believe her, she didn't know what she could do.

"Alec is a guy. You clearly aren't. At least tell me your name."

"Jace, I've known you since you were a ten year old boy who had just witnessed his father murdered in front of you. Tell me you don't feel anything, through the our _parabatai_ bond."

"There is something wrong, but I'd know if you were who you say you are, wouldn't I?"

"Ask me anything that I would only know if I am who I say I am then."

Jace paused to consider for a moment. "What was the name of the first seraph blade you used the first time we fought together?" It was simple, but such a minor detail Alec had to strain to remember.

"Wasn't it Nanavi?" Alec was 99% sure she was right.

"I believe so." Jace smiled slightly. "You know, there is still no stopping Iz in calling Magnus. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine. I probably wouldn't believe you if you told me you'd somehow been changed into a girl."

"How did it happen anyway? Like, what exactly happened? Izzy and I heard a bump, so she checked it out and here we are."

"I know about as much as you did. There was a flash of light and I hit the wall, probably the bump you heard, then Isabelle was at my door." Alec sighed. She hated being oblivious to this sort of thing.

It was then Isabelle returned and turned to Jace. "It took some convincing, but he's on his way." Alec buried herself under the sheets. _Great, just great_. But, of course, Isabelle wouldn't understand.

Isabelle ignored Alec, still not trusting her. Jace wasn't explaining anything, but Alec could understand that. Isabelle would probably think Jace was gullible to what Alec was saying.

Alec remained under the covers until the door opened. "I don't know why the Clave couldn't deal with this instead of calling me every time someone scrapes a knee," came Magnus's voice, causing Alec to cringe under the covers. She wished to disappear. Alec had been feeling the guilt of the reason Magnus had left her for the past few days.

"We didn't want to tell the Clave about this until we're certain," said Isabelle.

"You could have summoned a lesser warlcok. The high warlock of Brooklyn is a busy man," replied Magnus.

"We thought you would be best for this."

"Let's just get this over with," said Magnus. "Where is this girl?" A hand grabbed the sheets covering Alec, who pinned it to the edge of the bed to keep it like a tent over her. It took less than a minute though for Jace to pull it free of Alec's grip.

Alec sat scowling at Jace, not even looking at the warlock beside Isabelle. She did look at the warlock when he began muttering to Isabelle. "I don't appreciate you talking about me as if I'm not here," Alec said, glaring at them.

"Fine. If you must know, I was trying to get an idea what's going on," Magnus said after a moment. He, unlike Isabelle, was looking at Alec how one would look at an old friend. So Magnus did believe what Alec was saying.

"So, is she telling the truth or not," demanded Isabelle.

"To the best of my knowledge, something happened in Alexander's room. There are the slightest traces of magic around her, but whether the change is temporary or otherwise is unknown," Magnus said.

"So, she definitely is Alec," said Isabelle.

"Definitely. You do need to tell your parents, and the Clave, what's happened to Alexander." With that, Magnus left the room without another word. Isabelle kept glancing at Alec.

"You know, if you're going to be a girl for an indefinite amount of time, Izzy should take you shopping," said Jace, barely containing a grin at Alec's horrified look.

"I am not wearing a skirt or dress," Alec said indignantly.

"But there's a shop just down the road with a dress that would match your eyes," said Isabelle, smiling softly.

"Come within ten feet of me with anything remotely girly and I'll kidnap your whip for a week," Alec said, though not too convincingly.

"Fine, I'll just get Jace to."

Jace held his hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't put Alec through that. But Magnus did have a point. Someone is going to have to tell your parents."

"Could you do it? I don't want Mom flipping out at a random girl in the Institute," Alec asked Isabelle.

"Because that will go down so well over dinner. 'Mom, Dad, something happened and now Alec's a girl.'" Isabelle couldn't help but grin.

"Remember, it might not be permanent. I sure as hell hope it's not," said Alec. She ran her fingers through the hair that now came to around her shoulders. "At least Dad doesn't have to worry about me being gay at the moment."

_**I have no idea where I got the name of the Seraph blade from, but whatever. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm doing these too fast, so I'll try to slow down, but here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. Heres a cookie for everyone who reviewed.**

It had been a week since the incident that had changed Alec had occurred. Isabelle had dragged Alec along one time when she'd gone shopping for herself, conning Alec into getting a few things for herself, which had promptly been thrown in the back of her cupboard. Also, she had been forced to steal some of Isabelle's hair ties. Who knew long hair could be so annoying.

She couldn't complain about it to Jace, who still found her new gender funny. She was just glad that Jace had taken to meeting with Clary outside the Institute lately, so there would be no meetings between them. Alec wasn't sure how Jace would be able to restrain himself in front of Clary.

Alec pushed the door open and made her way to the library. Jace would probably be there, but Alec wouldn't care if he wasn't. He stepped through the door and wound through the corridors of books when she heard the door open.

She moved to the end of the row she was in and looked at the doorway, where two figures stood. Jace was one of them, who Alec didn't mind seeing there, but his company stopped Alec dead. Why did Jace have to bring Clary to the library the one time Alec had been there all week? Alec ducked back into the corridor, but Clary had seen her.

"Izzy?" Of course. Who else would Clary think Alec was? No one else in the institute looked as similar to Isabelle as Alec did now. Jace seemed to catch on immediately to the fact that it was Alec, but knew it was too late to drag Clary out of the library now. Maybe, if Alec just ignored them, they'd leave her alone.

No sooner, though, than Alec had turned her back on the end of the corridor did Clary reach the corridor. By the Angel, that girl was fast. The first thing she said was, "You're not Isabelle. Who are you?"

Alec was, on one hand, glad that Jace hadn't said anything to Clary. It was her business to tell people, but still, she didn't want to have to explain anything she only half understood herself. Alec hadn't even told her parents, pushing it on to Isabelle, who dealt with it.

"Clary," said Jace. "This is, well, this is Alec." Alec sighed. She'd have to stop getting people to tell others about what happened. It was her job.

"Since when was Alec a girl," asked Clary.

"Well-" Jace started before Alec interrupted him.

"No one knows what happened," said Alec before Jace could. She was sick of Jace telling what was hers to tell. "Maybe some warlock has a grudge on me or something." She shrugged. This was why she hadn't been the one to tell her parents. It felt so weird.

"It's not permanent, right," asked Clary. She was taking it surprisingly well. Probably because she hadn't known Alec for years before it had happened.

"We don't know," interjected Jace, ignoring Alec's glares. "It could be permanent."

"Even if it is, I'm still not wearing girl clothes," said Alec. It was true. She was still wearing some of her old clothes, which now seemed a size or two too big.

"Who else knows," asked Clary.

"Just my parents, Iz and you two," said Alec.

"You haven't told the Clave yet?"

"We still don't know if it's permanent or not," pointed out Jace.

"But still, they'd want to know."

"Clary, just drop it. They'll know when they need to," said Alec. She glared at Clary for a moment before walking past the two and leaving. She made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed.

It took her a moment before she saw the item on her bedside table with a note attached to it. Not glancing at the object, she read the note first. _Thought you might need at least one of these if this goes for too long. Don't you dare throw it in your cupboard with the rest of those clothes (Yes, I know what you did with them). Isabelle XOXO_

Alec then risked a glance at the object still on the bedside table. "By the Angel," Alec muttered, grabbing the bra- seriously? A _bra_?- and doing exactly what Isabelle had said not to do, throwing it into the cupboard.

Alec left her room, unable to just sit around and do nothing. She headed for the bathroom, taking a change of clothes with her. She quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. She'd gotten over the odd feeling of showering with her new body, but wasn't used to it.

After about half an hour, she got out, reaching for the towel and going to get changed into her clothes. There was a tight black shirt that clearly wasn't what she had chosen, along with a mini skirt and the stupid bra. It was topped with a note. _I've stolen all your old clothes, so either wear the clothes I got you or walk around the Institute naked. Your choice. Isabelle._

Alec hesitantly got into the clothes. If Jace saw her in these, she swore she'd die of embarrassment. But it would have to do until she could find where Isabelle had hidden her clothes.

Outside the bathroom, Isabelle stood. Alec glared at her, trying futilely to make the skirt at least reach her mid thighs. How Isabelle could wear things like this all the time, she had no idea. "You know how much I hate you, right," grumbled Alec.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," teased Isabelle. "You know, you can't just go around not brushing your hair like you did when it was short." She seemed to conjure up a hair brush from nowhere.

"No. Don't you dare come near me with that thing," said Alec, backing away from her sister, who jumped at her and began pulling free the knots and what felt like half of Alec's hair with it.

It took her only a few minutes of brushing before Isabelle was done. Alec was rubbing her head painfully, feeling like she had several bald spots now. She ran her fingers through the hair before meeting something that felt like a hard piece of metal.

She began pulling out the object which was revealed to be a bobby pin when Isabelle smacked her hand away. "Don't touch the pins," she snapped.

"I feel like a girl," Alec grumbled.

"In case you don't remember, you are at the moment," said Isabelle pointedly. "Swear you won't go looking for your old clothes and I'll let you go."

"Iz-"

"Swear."

"But, my clothes-"

"Alec, you can either swear or I'll burn them."

"Fine. I won't go looking for my clothes," Alec grumbled.

"Good. Now you are free to go," Isabelle said, turning away from Alec and disappearing down the hallway. Alec decided to go hide out in her room until she needed to leave for dinner.

Time seemed to pass slower than normal, but Alec left her room when it was dark outside her window. She walked slowly through the halls, not seeing anyone, thankfully. It was at the door to the dining area did she stop for a moment before entering.

She ignored the stares from her family, taking her usual seat beside Jace. "Decided to give girl clothes a go," said Jace quietly into her ear.

"I woulden't be doing this if I had a choice," she muttered back, shooting Isabelle a glare over the table, who smirked.

Jace, who noticed Alec's look at Isabelle said, "Blackmail?"

"She took all my clothes except the ones she bought," she muttered darkly, fidgeting slightly. How Isabelle could bear to where a bra all day was a mystery.

"Tough luck," said Jace before turning back to his food. Dinner was incredibly awkward for Alec, who kept fidgeting every time the skirt moved up her thigh slightly. She was half finished her food before dismissing herself from the table and hurrying to her room. Not even bothering to change out of her clothes, she collapsed onto her bed and slept.


End file.
